


Bonding

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [68]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Roland gets scared after seeing Robin and Marian fight so he goes to Regina. Really need to see some mother Regina and little Roland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a stressful few days for Robin. Since his wife came back from the past, he had slowly been trying to get her accustomed to this world. It had been confusing for her, especially given that a lot had happened, such as the curse, and all the things that entailed. Snow, Emma, and David had been helping her as well.

He knew that the princess was slightly guilty over ruining his relationship with Regina, but he assured her that it was not her fault. Emma had no way of knowing that the woman was his wife, or what the consequences of bringing her back would be.

Robin had been trying to keep his relationship with Regina on the down low. He knew it would break his wife’s heart to find out that he had moved on. He would tell her eventually, but after she settled in a bit more into life here.

At least that had been the plan until Leroy had accidently mentioned it to her. He had said it so causally, but when it was said, he knew he was going to have talk to his wife. She had been quiet the entire walk to Granny’s hotel room, and the only noise had been Roland happily chatting away.

But as soon as the door closed, the yelling began.

“How could you do this to me, Robin? I thought you loved me,” Marian cried out.

“I do love you, Marian. You were the love of my life, and you were gone. For so long I had no one or nothing. But I had Roland and that was enough. If I didn’t have him, I don’t think I would have had the will to go on,” Robin said attempting to calm his wife.

“But you made do. And you moved on, with _her_. She was who we were fighting against for years, Robin! We were fighting for a better future for our family. We were fighting for Snow. How could you just turn you back on all of that?” Marian yelled out at him.

“And we continued to fight for that. Snow won; she and Regina called a truce. Did you know that? They’re friends in a way. Marian, the times you knew are over. I know it’s hard to comprehend, especially since you haven’t seen all the progress that has happened since then. But I promise you, it’s the truth,” Robin exclaimed.

“Did you know that she tried to have me killed? If Emma didn’t save me, then I would be dead. How does that make you feel, Robin? How does it make you feel that your evil whore is the reason I’m supposed to be dead; that she’s the reason that Roland has grown up without a mother? You invited that murderer into our home, and into your bed. I just hope you can live with that,” Marian said with a glare.

“Don’t call her that,” Robin stopped her. “I know she isn’t your favourite person, but you need to be accepting of the fact that times have changed.”

Robin and Marian were so caught up in their argument that they didn’t even notice that their son was slipping out the door and heading into town.

* * *

 

Regina was taking a stroll into town. She had just enjoyed dinner with her son and was heading back to her home. She had to admit that it felt a lot bigger and lonelier due to there being no one home. She didn’t exactly have the best relationship with Emma or her family at the moment. It hurt so much to see them all enjoying true love and happiness when she was alone. She supposed it was her past finally catching up to her. If she hadn’t attempted to kill his wife then she would never have gotten involved with him in the first place.

She looked up in surprise when she saw a tiny brown haired boy running towards her.

“Regina,” Roland sobbed as he wrapped his tiny arms around her body.

“Roland?” she asked in surprise. She hadn’t seen him since Marian had returned. She got down on her knees to be levelled with the boy. “What’s wrong?”

He whimpered, “Mommy and Daddy are fighting,” he said as he clung on to her tightly.

“And that scared you?” she questioned him gently.

“Mmhm,” he said in a soft voice.

She figured she probably should take him back to his room, but she didn’t want to interrupt Robin and Marian during their argument. So she decided to keep Roland occupied for a little while.

“How about you and I get some ice cream from Granny’s?” she asked him. She held out her hand to him as he pulled away from her and took her hand.

They walked into Granny’s together, and Regina walked over to Ruby. It was fairly empty, given how close it was to closing time. “Could we get two ice cream sundaes?” she asked the werewolf. If Ruby had any opinions about the current situation, she didn’t say anything.

Roland slid in the booth beside Regina, “I missed you,” the young boy said with a pout. “How come I never get to see you anymore?”

Regina looked a little worried. She knew she had to answer carefully, “Your father is busy with your mom at the moment.”

“Does that mean that you and Daddy aren’t together anymore?” he questioned.

She nodded. She felt a pang in her chest, “No, Roland. Your father is back with your mother now. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t see you anymore.”

Roland had some ice cream on his face and Regina reached across the table to wipe it off of his face.

“Good, because I miss you,” Roland said as he looked up at her.

Regina was about to answer when a frantic Robin ran into the diner. “Oh thank God. Roland, what did I tell you about wandering off?”

“I was scared,” Roland said, trembling slightly.

Robin softened as he scooped up his son in his arms. “Thank you for being with him, Regina. I don’t know what I would have done if he got lost.”

Regina smiled at him sadly, “Don’t worry about it. I quite like your son and it was nice being able to catch up with him.”

Robin slid into the booth across from her, “I thought you deserved to know, but Marian and I are going to take time apart. She needs to adapt better to this world better, and at the moment she can’t accept all the changes that have happened. I don’t expect you to take me back or to even forget what happened this past week. But I’m not the same person Marian fell in love with. However, I do want to try again with you.”

“I need a bit of time,” Regina said. She wanted to say yes, but she was a bit afraid; what if he chose to go back to his wife and leave her again? She wasn’t quite sure if she could take that again. But she did miss what they had, she wasn’t going to lie. “But I want to be with you.”

He smiled at her, “I already talked to Granny about getting my own room, so if you ever want to come by, I’ll be in room number 5.” He placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the diner with his son. She smiled to herself; maybe things were going to get better after all.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, can you write one that happens after Robin told Regina he was staying on room 5 some chapters ago?

It had been two weeks since Robin left his wife, two weeks since he told her that he wanted to be with her, and two weeks since she told him that she needed a bit of time.

In that time, Marian had been making an effort to try and adapt to the town, admirably, Regina would even say. She would go out of her way to try and learn certain things, and had lots of questions every time she saw something she didn’t quite understand. Well that is about most things but Regina.

In all fairness, she didn’t really blame the woman for not wanting to be best friends with the person who tried to have her killed, and then “stole” her husband from her. If Regina were in her situation, she didn’t think she would be that pleased over the news either.

She sighed; she didn’t really know what it was that was stopping her from going over there and getting back together with him. But for some reason she couldn’t just get the nerve to make her way over there. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified.

While she hated to admit it, she needed to talk to someone; and there was only one person he could think of that would understand her situation, and what she was feeling. The only person other than her who tended to be as scared as True Love as she was: Emma Swan.

She could probably count on one hand the number of times she had personally approached Miss Swan at her personal residence, most of which had been while she had the curse enacted, and nearly none of them had been under non malicious intentions. So when Emma seemed shocked to see her, she couldn’t really say she blamed the blonde.

“Regina, hi,” Emma said a bit confused, as she held the door open with one hand. “Is there something I can do for you?”

The blonde saviour had moved into a new apartment a few days prior, due to what Regina imagined was the lack of space in her prior abode. There were still boxes that were yet to be unpacked everywhere. Henry had been pleased that he got his own room and bathroom this time, something which Regina couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Their son was currently out with a few friends, meaning she would be alone with Emma.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you,” she said in a soft voice. “I know we haven’t had the best interactions recently, but there was no one else I could think of to go to.”

She nodded as she held the door open for Regina to enter her place. As Regina sat down at the table, Emma placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She assumed that Emma had made it for herself, but deemed Regina to be in more need of it than her.

“You’ve always been so hesitant about letting in those who care about you,” Regina stated.

She watched Emma’s face contour with confusion, “Well years of not being able to trust people does that to you,” Emma said dryly.

“What was different about Hook? With Graham you barely let him in at first, and with Neal you had him running in circles around himself with no answer. Yet it seems so effortless with the pirate. Why is he any different?” she asked the saviour curiously.

“You saw how hesitant I was with him in the beginning,” Emma said, “It hasn’t exactly been smooth sailing. Hell, I still want to run in the other direction from time to time. But Killian has never intentionally hurt me. He’s fought for me more than anyone in my entire life, and he’s always been there when I’ve needed him. He’s gone to the ends of different realms and time for me. I care about him more than I’ve ever cared about another person. And I know there are going to be a lot of struggles in our future regarding both of our baggage, but we can deal with it together, as a team.”

“Is it worth it?” Regina couldn’t help but ask, “To know that one of you could simply get hurt in the end.”

“If you ask my mother, she would say it was in a heat beat,” Emma laughed, “I can’t read the future and I don’t know how it’s going to end. But I know that I’ll forever regret it if I didn’t even give it a shot because I was too scared to take a leap of faith.”

Emma paused for a moment before saying, “I know all of this has been hard on you. But Robin does love you, just as you love him. There will always be obstacles and things you need to face. As Shakespeare would say, ‘The course of true love never did run smooth’. But it will always work itself out in the end, one way or another.”

Regina stared at her mug, “It doesn’t make it any less terrifying,” she admitted.

Emma smiled wryly, “When is love not terrifying?”

* * *

 

Regina took a deep breath as she knocked on the door in front of her; room number 5, just as Robin had told her all those days ago. She felt herself shaking softly, from how nervous she was.

She had faced armies, enemies, and nations. She had torn down countless number of people, and brought those to their knees in terror. But standing here, all of that meant nothing. She felt like a child afraid of the dark as the waiting killed her slowly.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Robin’s shaven face. His face brightened at the sight of her and she felt her fears slowly melt away.

“I’m ready,” she said simply as she took a step forward toward her future and her happiness.


End file.
